1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch pad arrangement having a touch pad with a sensitive operating surface that can be moved in a direction of movement between a raised rest position and a lowered position while being guided without tipping by a guide mechanism.
2. Prior Art
In a touch pad arrangement of this kind, the intention is that the sensitive operating surface should be lowered by about 0.5 to 1 mm during actuation by the user, and the operating surface should remain substantially perpendicular to the direction of actuation during this process. In the case of large-area touch pads, however, a large tilting moment arises in the event of actuation in an edge region of the touch pad, which leads to tilting of the touch pad.
A known method of avoiding tilting is to place the touch pad on a scissor mechanism. When the touch pad is actuated in an edge region, the scissor mechanism ensures that the opposite edge region is moved in the direction of movement at the same time. Here, force transmission takes place by links of the scissor mechanism, the force being transmitted in one direction by bending stress and, in the direction perpendicular thereto, by torsional stress.
If the scissor mechanism is not arranged underneath the touch pad, the dimensions of the scissor mechanism must be matched to the dimensions and size of the touch pad.